Spontaneous
by PottedLilies
Summary: Oneshot; George/Alicia. "Boys and Girls may not be within eight inches of each other." Well, Alicia was about to do something that would make that old toad's blood curl. I actually think this one is cute. Please read. Complete.


**Another George/Alicia oneshot! In case you haven't figured it out, they're one of my favorite pairings!**

**"Waist, not waste." Thanks, Wendy! ;)**

**So I think this one is totally cute, and that's saying something because I _rarely_ like what I write, haha. So enjoy! **

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! (:**

_Love is friendship set on fire._

**Spontaneous**

George stared blankly at the test paper in front of him, wondering what had ever driven him to sign up for Divination.

"_Gaze into the Orb and tell all that you see,"_ The first and only question read.

George lifted his head and looked at the crystal ball sitting in the middle of his table. _Let's see_, he thought. _I see long, curly brown hair, light blue eyes, and pale skin_. He was seeing the reflection of one of his best friends, Alicia Spinnet, who was sitting across from him. _She looks bored out of her mind, no surprises there_. Fred was snoring loudly in the seat between them, drooling all over his test paper.

Alicia was the reason George was in the bloody class, actually. She had wanted to take it and had dragged he and Fred along for the ride. George did not really mind though. He sort of had a soft spot where Alicia was concerned.

The brunette caught his eye, so she stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes. Her image was distorted by the crystal ball between them, making her look utterly ridiculous and George barely managed to cover a laugh with a fit of coughs.

"Dear boy," the bug-like Professor Trelawney said, staring at George with her enormously magnified eyes. "Are you ill?"

_You wish_, he thought acidly, but said, "No, Professor."

"Hmm," the old fraud said dreamily, gazing into his crystal ball, "I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you." She glided away, not noticing that Fred was now getting drool on her tablecloth.

Alicia rolled her eyes as Trelawney left and George grinned, he had an idea.

_I see myself in the hospital wing_, he wrote on his test, _my friends are all there with me, some of them are crying. It seems that I have a bad case of the flu, but maybe it's some other disease, because Madam Pomfrey cannot seem to cure it. It doesn't look like I have long to live._

_There, nice and depressing. The old bat will just eat it up._ George thought with a smirk.

He heard the trap door open and looked behind him. To his disgust, it was Umbridge, quill and clipboard in hand.

George looked back at Alicia, who nodded towards Fred. They silently counted to three and elbowed him in the ribs rather harder than was necessary. Fred yelped and jumped up, falling backwards out of his chair. The class suppressed their laughter as Umbridge's heels _click click clicked_ their way over to where George and Alicia were sitting in silent fits of giggles. Fred heaved himself back onto his chair, cursing under his breath.

"Detention, I think," Umbridge told them with a fake smile. "For all three of you. Every night this week."

The three friends glared daggers at the woman, but she seemed un-phased.

"Good day," she said, and made her way around the classroom, occasionally making a note on her clipboard.

- - - - - - -

"Ugh! Sometimes I just want to wring her fat little neck!" Alicia fumed as they made their way down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Sometimes?" George grinned.

Alicia laughed. "Okay, _all_ the time. Why can't she just leave us alone?"

George smiled, he loved making her laugh. It sounded like bells.

"Hey, at least we still have the DA," Fred said quietly as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

They all smirked at the thought of what Umbridge would look like if she knew their was a 'club' called Dumbledore's Army.

"Yeah, and even if she finds out about it, she can't take away what we've already learned."

Fred and George nodded in agreement.

They were soon joined by Angelina, Katie, and Lee and everyone loaded up their plates.

They joked and laughed through lunch time, and, as always, were sad to see it end.

"Oh, uh, Ange?" Alicia asked timidly.

Angelina knew something bad was coming, timid was_ not _Alicia's style.

"Do I want to know?" she asked.

"No," Alicia said, furrowing her brow. "But it _is _rather important."

"Go on, then."

"Er, Fred, George, and I, sort of, well, got detention."

Angelina slapped herself in the forehead. "How many nights?"

"Erm, every night this week," Alicia told her in a soft voice.

"You three are going to be the death of me, you know that? I'm always having to plan Quidditch practice around your bloody detentions!" she said, rubbing her head.

"Sorry, Ange," the twins said together.

"It's just that Umbridge woman!" Alicia exploded. "She is so aggravating! Do you think anyone would notice if I fed her to the giant squid?"

Her friends laughed. _She's so cute when she's angry,_ George thought. He had had a crush on his best friend for years. He told himself that every guy who has a female best friend will fall for her at some point, but he will get over her eventually.

Eventually had yet to arrive.

The group made their way into the Entrance Hall with the rest of the students to find Professor Umbridge waiting for them. As people walked by, she would point her wand at them and their shirts would tuck themselves in or their hair would flatten out. She saw one couple holding hands and with a flick from her wand they were blasted apart.

"Boys and girls are not to be within eight inches of each other," Umbridge said in her sickly sweet voice, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Her rules just keep getting more ridiculous," Fred said, frowning.

- - - - - - -

It was the same thing everyday. Umbridge would wait in the Entrance Hall after every meal, forcing students to look more presentable and not allowing those of opposite genders anywhere near each other.

One particularly bad day, she had them form two lines as they came out of lunch, one for boys and one for girls, ten feet apart. She walked up and down the lines, checking every student at Hogwarts for something out of place.

"This is so stupid," George mouthed to Alicia across the Entrance Hall.

She nodded in agreement, and suddenly, there was a fierce gleam in her eyes. George knew that look, hell, he _loved_ that look. It meant she was planning something that would probably earn them all a good two weeks' detention, at the least.

She smirked and broke out of line, every eye following her and strode across the gap between the girls and the boys. Umbridge sputtered at her to get back in place, but Alicia ignored her. Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, and Lee grinned. They loved it when Alicia got mad, she did some pretty wild stuff.

Alicia marched right up to George and grabbed the front of his shirt with both hands, pulling him into a kiss.

If George was surprised, Umbridge was nothing short of astonished.

"If figure," Alicia whispered into his mouth, "if we're going to keep getting detentions, we might as well have fun doing it."

George grinned. He looked at the shocked expression on the old toad's face and wrapped his arms around Alicia's waist, pulling her to him and kissing her like she had never been kissed before. Their tongues danced around each other and many of the students cat-called or burst into applause or laughter, thrilled at the pairs' blatant disregard for the rules. Most of the people watching decided to have some fun for themselves and took off across the Hall and began making out with the first person of the other gender they came in contact with.

George and Alicia laughed, not letting go of each other.

"Ally," George whispered, his blue eyes locking with hers, "you are the most brilliant, wonderful, and spontaneous girl I have ever met."

Alicia grinned up at him, at that moment, they were blasted apart so forcefully they slammed into opposite walls.

"ENOUGH!" Umbridge screamed, losing all composure. "SPINNET, WEASLEY, DETENTION FOR THE MONTH!!"

"Well, naturally," George said to the woman with a smile. She looked furious.

"TWO MONTHS!"

"Gladly," Alicia called, getting up and flashing a cute smile as she tucked a strand of dark curly hair behind her ear.

The students watching roared with laughter as Umbridge's face turned from red to purple with anger.

"THREE!"

Alicia and George only laughed.

"I SWEAR, WHEN-"

"Professor," came a calm voice from the top of the stairs, "what seems to be the problem?"

"Professor Dumbledore," Umbridge said, straightening her pink cardigan. "these two students have no regard what-so-ever for the decrees put into place by the Ministry of Magic."

Professor Dumbledore made his way down the staircase to stand between George and Alicia, facing Umbridge.

"And have you given them adequate punishment?"

"Three months detention. But I feel it would be better if they were expelled."

Professor Dumbledore turned to face Alicia and George. "I do not think that will be necessary, Dolores. Detention is quite enough. After all, young love is a powerful thing, who are we to deny its expression?"

The twinkle in his old blue eyes was brighter than ever as he gazed at the two friends standing before him.

"I think it best you make your way back to your dormitories," he said, addressing all the students who had stayed to watch. He smiled warmly at George and Alicia and turned around. "Dolores, why don't you come and have tea in my office? Professor McGonagall gave me a nice supply of lemon drops for my last birthday."

Before she could respond, Dumbledore had taken her arm and led her away.

The entire Hall broke out in applause once more and Alicia and George bowed dramatically, laughing all the while. The crowd dispersed as everyone headed back to their Common Rooms.

"You two coming?" Fred asked them with a smirk as he, Angelina, Katie, and Lee made their way up the stairs.

"We'll be there in a minute," George told his brother and he and Alicia began walking in the opposite direction.

"So, what was that all about?" He asked as they walked through the Charms Hallway.

Alicia shrugged. "I really wanted to do something to piss Umbridge off. That seemed like a good idea to me." She grinned up at her best friend, who laughed.

"But why me?"

A blush crept over Alicia's cheeks and George could not help but smile.

"I, er, you see-"

"Just admit it, Ally, you're madly in love with me," George said with an evil grin.

"Only if you admit that you're a conceited prat," Alicia joked.

"Fine, I'm a conceited prat. There, now admit it."

Alicia stared at him in disbelief. She had clearly not expected him to say it. George laughed at her expression, she was so damn cute.

It was Alicia's turn for the evil grin. She took his hand and pulled him into a dark broomstick cupboard and shut the door.

Alicia grabbed the front of his shirt again and pulled him into another kiss, which he happily returned. She plunged her hands into his fiery red hair and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her against the wall and gently bit her bottom lip and ran his tongue across it; she opened her mouth and allowed him in.

It felt like his heart had exploded, there was more passion in this one kiss than he had ever had for anything in his entire life. It was as if there now was a fire burning inside him, burning only for her.

Alicia finally had to pull away, gasping for air. "Fine, I admit it," she whispered, her lips brushing his. "I am _madly_ in love with you."

_______________________________________

**Well? What do you think!? PLEASE REVIEW! I love you all to bits!**

**Love Always,**

**Kayla**

"_If it is your time, love will track you down like a cruise missile." - Lynda Barry_


End file.
